Sus memorias: Mayo de 1998
by Violet Vaughn
Summary: Ella se siente morir cuando le comunican que su esposo ha muerto en la batalla.Para ella, ya no hay mañana,o al menos eso cree. ONESHOT FredW.HermioneG


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, bla bla bla. Todo pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner**

Mayo de 1998

No había diferencias físicas entre ellos dos. Ninguna. Desde el mismo color de ojos, un azul intenso, con ligeros toques marrones, hasta las pecas que cubrían generosamente sus narices y mejillas, todo era igual. El color del cabello era exactamente el mismo, del mismo largo y sedoso. Los labios tenían el mismo grosor y el tono de voz tenía el mismo timbre, logrando unas risas idénticas.

Sin embargo, ella lograba diferenciarlos a la perfección. Había algo diferente entre ellos dos. No en el sentido de que se podía diferenciarlos mirándolos atentamente, si no, en su forma de ser, en sus movimientos, en cómo él la besaba, en cómo le hacía el amor, llevándola hasta los lugares más insospechados del placer, en cómo le susurraba "te amo" luego de amarse por las noches, escuchando la lluvia caer del otro lado de la ventana.

Habían estado juntos dos años, dos hermosos años, decorados armoniosamente con todos los colores. Las altas y las bajas, los sí y los no, habían pasado por todo juntos, habían fortalecido su relación luego de cada pelea, hasta llegar al punto de poder comunicarse sólo con la mirada, con una caricia. Eso nunca desaparecería. Nunca, por más que ella ahora estuviera sola.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar…

* * *

"Llovía con toda la fuerza del mundo, como si el universo quisiese destruirse esa misma noche, para luego volver a armarse la mañana siguiente, cuando saliese el sol. A ella no le importaba, aunque estaba algo intranquila. Él se estaba tardando demasiado. Estaba cómodamente sentada en su sillón preferido, sorbiendo un café de filtro, sinceramente horrible, pero reconfortante. Tomarlo a pequeños sorbos le ayudaba a relajar los músculos entumecidos del cuello, duro y adolorido luego de largos horas de intensa lectura en la biblioteca. Se acarició lentamente el vientre, que parecía a punto de reventar, con una sonrisa enorme en los ojos. Apenas faltaba un mes y medio para que pudiera llamarse una madre, oficialmente. Esa tarde habían estado discutiendo nombres. Él estaba seguro de que sería una niña y no quería saber nada de nombres de varón. Estaba absolutamente encantado con la idea de tener un bebé y se lo veía embobado cada vez que miraba a su esposa, admirando el vientre crecer día a día… 

Sintió un ruido y miró hacia la puerta. Lo vio avanzar lentamente hacia ella, con el pelo y la ropa mojados. Se le notaba en los ojos que estaba intranquilo. Algo había pasado. Se inclinó hacia ella y la intentó de besar, pero ella se alejó.

-Tú no eres él. Dime¿qué ha pasado?- la mujer se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo del sillón, tarea algo complicada debido al tamaño de su vientre.

-¿Cómo que no soy él¿De qué hablas?- el hombre la miró extrañado.

-Tú no eres él. Eres su hermano, a mí no puedes engañarme. ¿Qué le pasó a mi marido?- exclamó fuera de sí.

-Él… me pidió que me hiciera pasar por él, a fin de no lastimarte.- respiró muy hondo- Mi hermano, él…. No pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo. Fue una emboscada, nos traicionaron…-

-¡Calla¡No quiero saberlo!

La mujer rompió a llorar, desesperadamente. Sentía que el dolor se le clavaba como mil cuchillos ardientes por toda la piel, quemándole el alma con vil malicia. No podía encontrar un motivo lo suficientemente coherente para darle un porqué a lo que le acababan de decir. El frío bajó por su garganta, amargo como la bilis, congelándole la piel, la carne, los huesos, llegando hasta la más recóndita de sus células, deteniendo todo su ser, frenando los mismísimos latidos de su corazón, generando un vacío amplio, oscuro y frío, que dudaba que pudiese ser llenado.

Ella, siempre tan sensata, tan responsable, tan seria y dura, tan fuerte, se había quebrado como una delicada copa de cristal al caerse al suelo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y dejaron de llorar, a pesar de que se sentía muerta por dentro. Empezó a temblar descontroladamente, como si ella estuviese desnuda en una habitación congelada.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad. Se había despertado, cómodamente abrigada, en su cama, a la mañana siguiente, aunque para ella ya nunca más sería de día."

* * *

Abril del 2000

Habían pasado dos años. Su hija correteaba feliz por el jardín, sin saber que clase de tristeza cubría los hermosos ojos de su madre, sin saber que suceso la había llevado a convertirse en una mujer retraída y callada. Ya no reía ni visitaba a sus amigos. Sus padres habían desistido en sacarla de ese oscuro limbo en el que estaba, pero ella sólo vivía para su hija, su única luz en el mundo, a pesar de que su mirada siempre era oscura. Nunca había logrado superar la muerte de su marido y nadie creía que alguna vez lo haría. Había caído demasiado hondo y había perdido las esperanzas.

Mientras la pequeña niña correteaba al gato patizambo y de color canela, a su madre se le iluminó la mirada durante unos instantes: allí estaba él de pie, al lado del rosal, sonriendo mientras observaba a su hija. Luego, levantando la mirada lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. Ella lloró, pero no eran lágrimas como la de todas las noches en la cama, sino lágrimas de alivio, de alegría. Sintió que un peso se levantaba de su pecho y que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel de un súbito calor. Entonces lo supo: él nunca la abandonaría.

La mujer empezó a reír y a llorar, mezclando sus emociones en un torbellino que revolvía placenteramente su interior. Abrazó a su hija con mucha fuerza, provocándo que esta emitiera unas quejas divertidas, mientras sonreía, viendo a su madre haciendo lo mismo por primera vez desde ese fatídico mayo.

La niña no entendía nada, pero ese todavía no era su problema, era demasiado joven y todavía le esperaban muchos veranos e inviernos para que su madre le contara que había pasado esa tarde. Pero siempre, su padre estaría mirándola, con una sonrisa dibujada tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos azules.

* * *

**Bueno, no me pregunten que es esto, porque ni yo lo sé. No podía dormir y me puse a escribir. El final no me gusta nada, pero ya tenía demasiado sueño como para cambiarlo. **

**SÍ, se que hay cosas que no tienen sentido, como que Hermione y Fred estuvieran casados y esperando a un hijo con 19 y 20 años respectivamente. Pero yo simplemente tomé la fecha de la muerte de Fred Weasley para colocar la historia en un marco de tiempo "coherente", pero en la mente de un autor, todo se puede. **

**Espero que les guste :) **

**REVIES! REVIEWS! **


End file.
